


Death is weird

by HamiltonTheGay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonTheGay/pseuds/HamiltonTheGay





	

One day there was a young girl walking down a rainy road. Her bright yellow rain coat almost hopping every time she skipped. She arrived at a stop light and pressed the button. Soon it was time to walk across. Not bothering to look both ways she slowly walked across kicking a nearby rock into another. The only thing that was wrong was the incoming car. She was too late to move out of the way.


End file.
